Eden's Fruit
Eden's Fruits Eden's Fruits or commonly known to most Gods from the many pantheon of the world as Unaerthed's Fruitus. 'The term is used for fruits that can be found in the Garden of Eden. It is said that the first one to eat one of these fruits was Adam and Eve, the first humans that God created. Eden's Fruit was a project that was started by God prior to the start of the Great War. One of his many attempts to give humanity an edge against the supernatural. Appearance The few similarity that the fruits have are the wavy pattern on the surface and the incredibly wonderful aroma it generates. (Although the latter only apply those who are compatible with it) Summary ''"No one except the highest ranked Angel knew about these fruits.Even then, he was very careful when choosing who he let in." Azazel regarding about the Biblical God. and his secret project The fruits grant different type of power based on the type of fruit that a person consume. The same power of a Eden's Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Eden's Fruits of the same kind may exist at the same time.For example, the '''Fiery Jalapeno and the Magma Pumpkin grant the same type of power,pyrokinesis. Only difference is the firepower granted to the consumer. The Fruits was specifically designed by Yahweh to be only edible by Adam and Eve, along with the rest of the human race. Other members of different race, such as Devil or Angels will suffer the worst imaginable pain that will last for days before dying.(Note:This particular rule does not apply to hybrids) The Fruits cannot simply be eaten as those that are not compatible with it will turn into the very Fruit that they eat. The only way of knowing the compatiblity of a Fruit with a person is by smell. People who have zero compatibilty will not be able to smell anything while those that do will be overwhelmed with a smell that reminded them of their favourite food;except the scent is far stronger. Even then, those who are compatible does not necessarily have the highest chance. At best, it will be 50-50. Because of the Fruit's unique properties, an Eater might turn into the Fruit that they ate or become monsters of immense proportion and power. Author's note These pictures aren't mine. I apologize in advance for using it without their owner's permission. Eden's Fruits This is a list of fruits that had appeared in the story so far. Fiery Jalapeno: A fruit that resemble a jalapeno, only mentioned to grant fire-based ability. Iron Apple: A fruit in the shape of apple that grants the ability o control,create and and become iron. Magma Pumpkin: An orange Fruit that look like a pumpkin. It grant the ability to control,create and turn into Magma at will. Icy Pear: A bluish-white fruit that is in the shape of a pear. Grant a person the ability control,create and turn into ice at will. Watery Melon:A very large translucent fruit that is as big as it's namesake. Grant a person the ability control,create and turn into water Shiny Durian: A fruit that is about the size of a durian. Grant a person the ability control,create and turn into light. (Not to be confused with Holy element) Weakness Those that have an immense amount of Touki can hurt Fruit eater. The reason why is because Sun Wukong states that the mixture of Yin and Yang allows Touki master to 'bypass' a Fruit Eater's natural defenses. Due to God's carelessness, large bodies of water can nullify a Fruit Eater's power albeit temporarily. So far, the only way to nullify their power is by pouring water all over their body. Sacred Gear like True Longinus or Zenith Tempest can injure Fruit Eater. But this could only apply to the Longinus class Gears. Trivia .These were based on Devil Fruits from One Piece .Unlike the Devil Fruit, a person will not drown upon contact with a large body of water. Though their powers will be nullified temporarily. Although, only large body oof water may affect them and they need to covred from head to toe in order for theeffect to kick in. Due to God's carelessness,many of the Devil Fruit had went missing during the Great Flood. Gallery Hie Hie no Mi fanart.png|Eat it. It's delicious pIKA FANART.png|In the brightest day,in the darkest night, no evil shall escape my might. Let they beware, of my delious fruit. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Jusasisafool Category:Fruitverse